FURI CURI : BEYOND REAL
by blackman
Summary: GOd my life was going smothly untill the day Flcl cast started showing up in my house. God can't i get just one day when thing end up normally.
1. the primis

THERE IS NEW STUFF HERE  
  
READ IT FIRST  
  
Ch1:  
  
FLCL comes to life after an average guy see the show for the first time.  
  
Now his live is full of excitement, except its not what he wants.  
  
Ok this is my very first fic and there will be problem but bare with me  
  
Facts will be mess up , name will be spelled wrong and it will suck some  
  
Sorry in advanced but read on read on  
  
One more thing, things in italic are thoughts and ()'s hold my commentary  
  
I guess that's it  
  
Happy reading  
  
(evil smile number 73, yess number 73)  
  
Ch2:  
  
In this latest chapter Nick and Haru(ko) go out fro the first time and the night leads to well FURI CURI! And a lot of MANNES  
  
One more thing this story is mostly about me and it breaks down like this  
  
70% the real me  
  
20% my crazed thoughts  
  
5% FLCL  
  
90% random shit  
  
Finally to all da ladies this is a story from a 17-year-old guy, so I don't write chicks well and only as sexual objects  
  
Ch3:  
  
Well I back with a new chapter (yeah!)  
  
This one is called timeline it will make since after you read it (trust)  
  
Anyway back to my trip. I have to say is OLANDO is well DAMN, I want to the "2nd best McDonald's in the world" which I swear was an epileptic episode waiting to happen. Then I went to Universal studios but I only got to ride 4 rides in three day, those damned lines were so long. Finally the airport, enough said.  
  
But one good thing happen I did get the idea for this crazy ass chapter  
  
Finally the first person to get this story straight gets to cameo in the story  
  
(inappropriate gesture number 4, and evil laugh 738)  
  
one more thing look real close to the disclaimer it great  
  
Completely new stuff:  
  
Well ch4 is up  
  
Though it took way to long to get done  
  
Sorry its way under par but hay at least I tried  
  
Also shay and rebel are in the story this week  
  
Bad new next week I start school again so I have no idea how long before the next posts  
  
But I will start on it tomorrow  
  
Finally that hairball joke took me days to fit into the story  
  
PS- I need guest commentators, so I'm signing up willing souls (Super cute puppy eyes)  
  
PSS- the p&c club for life bitch  
  
PSSS-"Shun the outside world and read so manga it's a much better waste of your time"  
  
PSSSS-what dose ps stand for any way 


	2. THE SHIT STARTS HERE

FLCL : Beyond Real Disclaimer: I don't own any of this not even myself (I Sold my self to satin for a copy of FLCL;. DAMN IT SHOULD have ASK FOR MORE. )  
  
My life is so damned boring. Nothing ever happens in my little backwater assed town. Day after day of the same dull assed crap. DAMN IT, What I'd give for some EXITMENT...  
  
lame opening scene:  
  
In an upsettingly average upper lower middle class neighborhood, we find an extra lame little house. And from the shit box of a house (really it nice but that's not the point) emerges a massive shadowy figure.  
  
"Damn it, I hope that Flaky ASS mailman has passed today"  
  
The Shadow slyly walks to the mailbox and into the light of day.  
  
"God Summer Sucks"  
  
-the scene stops, fades to b&w and pans in on the figure-  
  
NAME: NICK T TRIPLE A AKA: TULKEN ( da token black guy) AGE: 17 HIEGHT: 78in WIEGHT: 250lb(God I'm huge) SEX: please (NO Really I'm A guy) RACE: black (WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK I'M DA TOKEN BLACK GUY)  
  
-the scene restarts- "What the..." Nick eyes the surroundings with suspicion, then continues to the mailbox and pull out a huge pile of mail and begins sorting through it.  
  
"Junk, junk, crap, bill, pay check, oh my manga." Nick thinks, while throwing the junk mail to the floor.  
  
"Ohh what are these" eyeing a small assortment of packages. "DAMN that FUCKING ANIME OF THE MONTH CLUB, THEY CONSPIRE WITH THAT BATERED ASSED MAIL MAN TO SEENED ME A WHOLE YEARS WORTH OF DVDS AT ONCE, LEAVING ME HIGH AND DRY THE REST OF TH YEAR. GOD DAMN IT!!!!" Nick make his trade mark nose grab head shake of disapproval, with a short string of horribly garbled profanities, then shrugs and retreats back into the house back to hi filthy room and lays down on the bed.  
  
"Well, Well, Well, What do we have here, Trigun, Case Closed, Inuyasha, Naruto, Hellsing, volume 1, 2 and 3 of Flcl. Yess today is not a bust. No what ta do now " A disturbing grin crosses is face as his nose begins to bleed profusely down his face. (Wait he's laying down hows that work. Well to late. U RED IT U CANT UNREAD IT. evil laugh number 4, Umm number 4)  
  
Nick grabs his phone and call all da ladies.(Really just 2, God hy did I say this, grads nose and shakes head in shame)"Come on, your sure you cant come by" a cloud of shame and sorrow forms over Nick's head. So he jumps into the shower to wash away the shame from himself. "DAMN alone again, nothing left but to drown in some anime, I Guess I'll watch FlCl , it's supposed to be good"  
  
3 days later:  
  
"Oh my GOD, That was afskhdalihglfkdbkjsgadjgsdlkjglkasglksbgdlskhg"  
Translation: sweet matha-fucker da was better sex and drug, hell  
every thing, I need to die now it not getting better than this. "I wish my live could be that cool"( famous last words) veerrrrrrr "GOD I need a drink" verrrrrr eeeeeekkk sakeeerrr Nick walk to the mini fridge and grabs some orange juice (I really like OJ but it makes me a little dizzy) VERRRR HONK HOCK CASH BOOOM Nick takes a sip of his sweet nectar and looks for that damned VERRR sound.  
  
BOOOOM  
  
Nick is blown to the floor as the wall of his room explodes  
  
The scene fades to white then black  
  
DAMN IT, MY HEAD  
  
WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED Opens his eyes and sees a shadowy woman leaning down over him  
WHO THE HELL IS THIS? The shadowy woman comes into focus as she moves in for a kiss  
WHAT IS THIS CHICK DOING? Their lips meet  
YESSSS! The shadowy girl begins CPR  
  
"WHAT THE ARE YOU DOING" throwing the Shadowy Girl off himself and into a patch of light, revealing the mysterious Haruko (finally this was getting far to much about me and not at all flcl) as she pulls her bass out of nowhere to go in for the kill.  
  
Bullet-time: Haruko swings down with full force at nicks head. But nick throws his hand up to stop the bass moments before it crushes in his skull, then acrobatically jumps from under Haruko's bass to land perfectly across the room (really he is squeezed into the air by he force of the blow and is shot cowardly across the room)  
  
Real- time:  
Damn that was sweet (cool). One more thing to take off my list of life goals. No more pretending to be in bullet time. WAIT, WHAT THE HELL "Now who the FUCK are you and WHY the hell is there a 20 foot hole in my wall?"  
  
And for the first time Nick notices the mega hot Asian goddess standing in front of him. She had amazing cotton candy pink hair and lime green eyes, plus she had on a skin tight leather riding suit, with a red and white long sleeve jacket, black pants and knee high boots. sprong A significant trail of blood ran from nick's nose. PLEASE GOD tell me she is NAKED under there.(HE'S A PERVERT, PERVERT!)  
  
"The names Haruko" she replies in her slightly abrasive high-pitched American voice (not the great Japanese one).  
I know that name from somewhere "That explains you but what the hell is with that damned hole" "Cursing is bad." "So!" "Can I stay over to night?" "What, NO. Now what's with that hole" "Bad brakes." "Bad, what?" "Many mistakes." "MANY?" "One way street, Left turn only, Yield to traffic, DEAD END."(the four street signs near my house) "DAMN IT, SHUT UP!?!" "What's my name?" "God I need a drink." "Apple core" "Baltimore" "Who's you friend?" "ME, CRAP!" A blue blur flies towards nick and knocks him to the floor once more.  
  
45 minutes Later:  
  
Groggily Nick sits up and grabs his nose and shakes his head all to familiarly.  
THIS CRAP IS ONLY JUST GETTING STARTED, I KNOW IT "Hay You Haruwhatsit throw my orange juice to me." Haruko grabs the juice from the fridge and toss it to Nick, who take a sip and he passes out.  
  
Well that it for this fist chapter it may suck some but its only a first try it will get better hopefully. Bye Ps. Read and review I need some help here Pss. What the hell is a flamer any way 


	3. the MANNESS, just read it

Declaimer: the story and my likeness are mine but the rest isn't. I also own the manness Note: if you feel the need to steal my joke tell me, imitation is the best form of flattery (or something like that)  
  
I live in a world of truths and realities; but now that is slipping away...  
  
GOD, What did I do to be tortured so...  
  
E E E E E E E ...  
E E E E E E E E...  
E E E E E E E E... (My alarm clock SUCKS ASS!)  
  
Our hero...(damn, my ego's huge) Sits up groggily from his slumber, proceeding to thoroughly scratch his body in preparation for the impending day (scratching all over, OH YEAH!) And as he takes deep breath he looks out the window into the pre dawn sky.  
(Damn I get up early) "AHH, A new day dawn" After a quick two-minute yawn ...(Seriously they take that long sometimes) Nick drops his left hand on a lumpy, squishy mass and gives it a slight squeeze (!?!)  
WHAT THE HELL!?!? Glancing down Nick discovered Haruko sprawled out beside him. Suddenly a decidedly filthy look crosses his face as precious red life juice begins to run from his nose.  
YESSSSSSSS!!! SPROYYYYNNNNGGGGGG (YEAH, I used a cheesy spring noise, WHAT!) Stealthily Nick peeks under his covers.  
OHH!!! ... Wait where the HELL ARE MY PANTS (NAKED!) Eyes darting from side to side in a shamed and embarrassed manner our hero quickly spots the torn remnants of his pants in Haruko's grasp.  
Well she looks pleased. DAMN HER!! As usual Nick's hand and nose meet for that all to familiar head shake of disappointment "I just feel so dirty" (your sticky too!) "Must get clean." Quickly jumping out of bed, Nick scurries into the shower skillfully hiding his manness. (Manness, Oh I get it!)  
GOD, this cold water is doing wonders. GOD, its cold. Need heat. Turns the shower all the way up.  
AHH, THAT BURNS GOOOOD (it does.) Meanwhile back in bed...  
  
"UMM, Last night was Great" (NOT at all what you think.)  
  
The scene get all wavy as we enter a FLASH BACK "NICKY come over here, please" (still working on a nick name for Haruko to use on me)  
(Takkun just didn't feel right) "What?" Nick walks into the living room sitting on the couch near Haruko "Nothing." She impressively fakes an innocent look "Then why the hell did you call me over here!" a huge red vain pops out forehead "Cause" used her super cute huge anime eyes to quell his rage. Nick reflexively grabs his nose to shake with disappointment. (that's his catch phrase) Suddenly Haruko pounces on Nick pining him to the floor. "Nicky, do you like me? Do you llllllove me? Do you wwwant me?" arching her back Haruko throws a dirty look to nick's manness with an even filthier grin across her face (You have no idea how long that took to write, it hard to hint at sexual interaction like that like that) "NO, NO AND NEVER" (ZAP!!)  
Well not today (good boy) "Now that we've gotten passed that, I gotta go. There's a new club opening tonight." "Can I come too!?" "Are you going to be a good girl?" "Yes" trying to hide her obvious lie Haruko looks in the other direction "Oh, no silly comment." Wait for it, wait for it, here it comes "I like peppermint curi!" "Well, any more?" Why do I push her? "no" she replies with a genuine innocent look (there's a big difference from the fake one) Frozen in shock, Hero Boy crumbles into a pile of dust and is blown away. "Wait, what do I wear?" The pile of dust replies "It's a club, just wear black" "Now get off, we have to be there in an hour" (thought I forgot they where on the ground)  
  
Later outside the club  
  
"This is it, Stop!" Screeching to a halt, Haruko stops perfectly in a prime parking spot in front of the club. Jumping off her classic yellow vespa, Haruko pries Nick, who is still holding on for dear life, and begins to straighten her skintight black satin spaghetti strap mini dress. Finishing that, she dusts of her matching knee high black leather boots off on my shirt. (Damn, you've got to see what she's go on under that dress, AHH my manness, I'll be back in five) Once inside the club, Our duo hurried straight to the floor and started getting down and funkA. As this glorious night of crazy of dancing progresses, Haruko hits the bar and get hammered. Now thoroughly wasted our fem-fatal return to the dance floor to be with her male companion and proceeds to grind his manness to dust. (God I wish that was my manness, wait it technically is. YESS!)  
  
3:42am back at Nick's place  
  
"God, My manness..." Nicholas looks down and rubs his overly bandaged crotch as a torrent of red pain waves are emitted "I need a drink, hay Haru pass me some OJ." "OK" With juice in hand, our duo plop down on the couch for a quick drink. "Nicky this stuffs great" "Ya, so." "It makes me so..." Haruko's face flashes a light crimson "SO, WHAT?" "HORNY!"  
CRAP! Spotting Haruko's advance from the corner of his eye, Nick nimbly dodges Haruko as she leap towards him. In his momentary safety our hero hurries for the only sanctuary from his lusty pursuer. "HA, gotcha, Now give me that manness" With lightning fast quickness our female lead catches the helm of our reluctant hero's pants and with a quick snap of her wrist, rips off his pants. (undes and all )  
  
The scene fades In the background the ominous sounds of a door slamming shut, heavy breathing, banging on wood, cracking and splintering wood and finally mad screaming can all be heard in quick succession. (MAN RAPE, NOOO! Or is it , I'll never tell.)  
  
This long assed FLASH BACK ends   
  
UMM, UMM  
OOHHH, AAAAA, OOOHHHH "YESS " "NO" -EROTIC MOANS- (HAY, STOP THAT, you can do that all you want when the chapter is over. Now back to your places.)  
  
Five Minutes Later  
  
"Ahh, Last Night was Great" (not the same line a before, I'm slipping) "Now for a Shower" (perverse grin)  
Haruko jumps out of bed and glides to the shower and finds it to already going full blast. "OH, its all ready for me" And in one fluid motion, Haruko sheds her restrictive nightwear revealing herself to the world (GOD YESS, nose bleed. Hay, stop bleeding on the screen pervert) Now in her full glory our heroine jump head long into the shower "AAHHH, WH-what? Hey get out" "OOO, MANNESS!" "HAY! DON"T TOUCH Me LIKE THAT!" "OOO, FURI CURI!" (You knew it was coming. Don't lie, Damn it.) "What let go!"  
Um, Don't let go "OK" Haruko grins evilly Damn it! Released from Haruko's grasp, Nick takes a header into the toilet "FUCK, why me GOD." "Damn you to hell MANNESS"  
  
That ends this chapter of FLCL: BR THE MANNESS. I would like to thank all the people that review my sorry but I cant' I haven't look at any yet. One last think the next update is about a week away because I'm going to be around until next Monday One more thing the next chapter will either have a new flcl character entrance into the mix or I might try a very interesting lemon (what does "lemon" mean anyway) or something with a horn One more thing if any one would like to guest commentate (the crap in here) drop me a line you might get a full time part in the story (over my dead body) One more thing (stop that ass) 


	4. timeline

Disclaimer: I own you and your mind and some other stuff but not FLCL, wish I did though   
  
The room faded to darkness as a large oak door strained under its own weight. Suddenly the elaborately decorated door slowly creaked open, releasing a blinding light. This light blinded our hero's as it quickly filled the room. Without warning a shadowy figure stepped through the door.  
"Who is that?" Haruko blindly questioned. As the light from the door faded, the shadowy figure was revealed to be a tall slender girl, with shoulder length black satin hair that was about sixteen years old.  
"Well, well, Ninamori, I've been expecting you for someone else to show up for a few days now, but you... SWEET! " "UMMM, Hello" Ninamori squeaked out as she tried to hide her shock, though a massive bead of sweat betrayed her. "Sorry, I know all about you and you don't me at all. Haruko introduce me." "H-h-Haruko!" Looking around Ninamori quickly located Haruko, lunging at her as she flies into a rage. "You Whore! Do you have any idea what you did to Naota, DO YOU! " Ninamori screams as she attempts to choke Haruko "He'll be fine, I only used him a little." "What! You squeezed him dry. He's almost all gone. ALL for getting that damned ATAMISKS Power!" "I needed it for me; for him; for us; for all us" Haruko's voice rang with the utmost truth "How dare you say that, Naota will never be the same again!" Ninamori's eyes fill with tears as her anger reaches fever pitch and she shoves Haruko into nick sending them crashing to the floor.  
  
As they haplessly tumble to the floor, our duo became hopelessly intertwine their limbs. After what seemed to be an eternity, this tangle of flesh hit the floor with a soft thud. With one last loving embrace, Nicholas pushes Haruko away to see the face of the woman that has changed his world so much. Their eyes meet and for an instant nothing else mattered, except those perfect eyes staring back at them. But in that moment Nick needed one thing. "I know who you are, Haru" He uttered fearing what may happen in the next few moments "So..." returned the seductress in her sly seductive tone, trying to stem her victim's anxiety Knowing that what next come from his mouth may destroy this O-so perfect moment, Nick pressed on. "I need to know how you go here and why you came?" "I had to escape and find something new..." As she said this tears welled in her eyes. "... But now I have you!" And with this, the passion between them reached its peak and neither could resist. Their faces meet in a kiss of pure unbridled passion, Her pillow soft lips on his. Then Nick tasted the sweetness of the inside of Haruko's mouth. As their reason gave way to passion, they freed themselves to explore the depths of their bodies. The lights flickered out, leaving the room darkened.  
  
Ninety-three minutes later....  
  
"AHHHHHH, AHHHHHH Its coming." "Finally, we've been at it all day."  
  
"What are you two doing?" Ninamori added in a tone full of ideas Noticing their obviously suggestive position Nicholas turned bright crimson. "We're waiting for you, now give us a Kiss!" With lightning speed Haruko leapt toward Ninamori forcing her to the ground with a violent crash. Surprised and exited, Nicholas watched as the two girls wrestle on the floor, scratching biting and screaming as the torn at each other's clothes.  
  
While relaxing on the cough with his trusty orange juice, Nick noticed Haruko enter the living room. She was fresh from the shower, the dewy drops of water still clinging to her skin, clad in a tight tee shirt that was tied in the back to expose her tone stomach and a pair of her lacy panties  
GOD she's so damned hott... my hand through her hair... those lips. I want her so bad ... its burning me alive... but she's ... I don't care... next time... I'm going to ... then ... all over her ... and ... her ... then ... yesss  
  
In the middle of his thoughts, Haruko sits softly on Nick's lap. Feeling warmth through the fabric of his pants, Nick turned his attention to his female companion.  
  
"Does my little Nicky-poo, want to have some fun?" Her trademark grin emerging. Recognizing his chance, Nick grabbed Haruko and pulled her in closed. "Yess." Nick whispered into her ear, proceeding to kiss the supple skin of Haruhra's neck. As the pair of would be lovers were consumed by their building passion, they topple to the floor.  
  
Realizing that this was not going to prove to be a fruitful venture, Nicholas moved to stop the escalating catfight. "Stop this, there is no need to fight over me, really there's plenty to go around. "  
After several minutes of struggle Nicholas managed to separate the two, though they all sported several cuts, bruises and torn clothes. "Now back to business, Haru introduce me." "Ninamori, Nicky, Nicky, Ninamori" "haha, NICKY that's a great name" "No, my name's Nicholas, she just refuses to call me that" "Ok, So Haru this is were you ran off to." "Yeah isn't it great" "Of course it is, you don't pay for anything" "Oh, can I stay here too?" "Why no, one two it doesn't matter" "You'll sleep with me" "Wait that's my room" "So, you're Sleeping with Haruko" "NO!" "Yess!" "Is there room for three?" "Yess!" "No, I just sleep in the guest room" "A room for just us girls! Yeah!" "Wait on second thought, I think I'll stay with you two" "NO!" "NO!" "damn"  
  
Pushing once more from their embrace, Haruko subdued her partner's hands and began to speak. "I used the Power of Atamisk to break away from that horrible dimension and I ended up here. For the last two years I've wondered this world trying to make a new life and I nearly gave up when we meet." Freeing a hand, Nick placed it to Haru's mouth. "SHHH, I don't care any more, just as long as you're here with me." Freeing his other hand, Nick pulled Haruhra back into their embrace, giving her another lusty kiss. But at that instant he was racked with pain. "AHH, it's like there's a person drilling through my head!" Nick explodes as he clutches his forehead. "IT BURNS, IT BURNS! ..." Blinded by his pain, Nick's eyes roll back as he falls to the floor unconscious. As he lay still his head began to bubble violently and a suddenly as it started it stopped leaving one large bump.  
  
"Wh-what happened "reaching for his forehead nick discovered a strange metallic protrusion. Rushing to the nearest mirror, our hero is shocked to discover..."A Doorknob" ... to some great gothic era door. "What the fuck, I'm not going to become like that Takkun Bastard" "OOHHH", look at this, is it for me." Haruko reaches out an caresses Nick's newly emerged horn. "It feels so good just like Takkun's" "I'm not like Takkun Damn it. Now get this of my Damned face" "But we didn't have any fun with it yet" A devilish grin unfurls as she envelopes Nick in a passionate embrace, kissing and fondling the horn with extra favor.  
  
Suddenly Nick explodes in pain as the horn sprang to life, and suddenly exploded from his head in gelatinous brown mass. "What the hell is that!" "I don't know" Nick pokes the odd mass of brown "God its giggly" "Giggly, Wiggly Squiggly, I want it inside!" "What" "Yess, Nicky put it inside!" "You, dirty freak" And I want this chick, God, why me! Unaware to our duo the brown mass began to be stretched and move as if shaped by unseen hands "What the hell is that crap ball doing now" "Whaaaaa" Finally the blob formed into a giant door.   
  
well that ends this chapter. All I have to say is that this chapter was a bitch it actually took longer to make up than type, which is some thing since it only took 5 hour to type. But this one should get good reviews Oh and if you did get it by now the story is completely out of order. Lastly id like to thank every one that has review it's very uplifting (exept for that one guy, that said he was hot that was scary as crap) Any way the next chapter is on the way and should be out for next month (or at least as soon a I think of something to write) Bye bye see ya soon Read an review One more thing if you didn't like this chapter say so critism is the only way I can get better. 


	5. craper than normal

Disclaimer: I have no intention of telling you any thing.  
  
This chapter is way under par. I keep getting blocked so its all wrong, this one was going to be about school but it's not just more sex stuff. Now the stories set back a whole chapter, dam it. Now you've started so you're obligated to finish.  
  
Note: I have guest commentators this week themagnificentsupershay and rebeltosell and the be in the {} and [] respectively. So lets get this bitch under way. (Trans-ray... go! word-link ... go! la system ... go!)  
  
---------------- ---------- ------ ------ -- ------ -- -- ----- -- -- ------------  
  
My life was lame. Now it's not... its nympho-paridise. Is this a reward or a punishment? What did I do to deserve this?  
  
"AAAH... AHH... SSSSSSSSSSSS.... OOOOOOOOO  
  
Slish, Squish, Nibble, bite  
  
AHHH... Yess! ... Turn over... So.... Just do it.... AAAH  
  
AAAH ... SSSSSSSSSSSS.... Squish  
  
Rub, snap ... OOOOOOOOO. Smack  
  
Knock Knock Knock  
  
We're busy, OOOO, Go away! AHHH  
  
What? You want in to ... OK  
  
Shift roll rub rub squeeze kiss smack  
  
... What your first time.... Alright ... calm down ... kiss  
  
Close your eyes... Gasp ... Ok  
  
It's not going to hurt any more."  
  
"...."{Oh my!}  
  
"...."[My virgin eyes]  
  
"..." (Go me! Go me!)  
  
"Pant Pant"(you know it's a dream right)  
  
"I'm done" [me next!](That's a crime)  
  
"You too can finish up... right"(Besides it's a crime)  
  
"Good"{Well, that was a good show.}  
  
(Yess, yess it was!)  
  
{I wish my boyfriend would do that with me}  
  
(Read this and he will)  
  
My head. What happened?  
  
(You got wasted)  
  
Then, Why does my face itch and my tongue hurt?  
  
(You don't remember do you.) [Giggle]{Snicker}  
  
No, wait who the hell are they?!  
  
(Guests) {Hi!}[Hello!]  
  
(Oh, that dream you just had, it was real)  
  
Really{What!?!]  
  
Nosebleed[nosebleed}  
  
(and you used the trick)  
  
Damn it, I was saving that. {Umm... that was nice. drool]  
  
Damn it we're talking here, now shut up  
  
[Scowl}  
  
(Ease up; they're new at this)  
  
Opening his eyes, nick finds himself in his former room beside a jumbled heap of supple feminine flesh  
  
"Girls. Girls! GET UP!"  
  
THWACK!!!  
  
"AWW" "OHH!"{Me next!}[No he didn't]  
  
"We're going to get you two registered for school to day! And we have to be there in two"  
  
Suddenly Realizing that now was his only chance to get a hot shower, Nick quickly dashed to the bathroom. He only looked back to yell, "Haru, you can take care of breakfast, right"  
  
AHHH, a hot shower is the only way to start the day  
  
{Drool](Thwack. Stop staring at my ass.)[Aww!}  
  
As the steam of the hot shower slow engulfed him, Nick drifted off into thought  
  
(Ok) yeah (its time to get today straight) are we alone (would I be that stupid) yeah(anyway its all set up just get in and get out)ok. What about the girls (I got that covered too) one more thing (what?) why the hell can't I remember last night (I was controlling you body) what the fuck, you fuckin ass, you suck {yep]  
  
(Hay I have needs too) [Pervert}... (Besides he is at it all the time when we're not around) Yeah, I admit it I am (see) {really}[so, he is your perverse creation](actually he isn't but... snap)[Ahhh! Flies away} Now why did you do that? (Because, I was annoyed) ok. Wait, before you go. That thing you promised (Snap) that all (yep) you bastard (vanish)  
  
----==0-==90-  
  
Well that the part of the chapter that I intended to write, the rest of this is well a lot of crap that just got jotted down as I tried to write the chapter, its still "good", so read  
  
----==0-==90-  
  
Returning to his scenes, Nick resumed his shower  
  
Better get out before...  
  
Feeling a slight movement behind him, Nicholas quickly turned around, corning his intruder in the back corner of the shower stall.  
  
"Haruko, why aren't you making breakfast"  
  
"It's done already, but..."a quivering voice returned  
  
"What?!" Nick ejaculated irately {ejawhat?!?!} [Not that kind, the literary kind]  
  
"About last night."(I see who passed the perv test today)  
  
Suddenly the quivering voiced girl wrapped her arms around Nick's chest. As he opened his eyes He prayed to God that he did not lose his cool, as this naked body latched itself to his equally unclothed person.  
  
You evil son of a bitch, why did you write me into this corner?  
  
(I didn't, they did){Haahaha!!]  
  
Vengeance will be mine! [Hahahahhha!}  
  
"Don't worry those sort of things happen all the time"  
  
"No, I wanted to know if I was any good"  
  
Damn you, Damn you to hell!  
  
"This isn't the time for this."  
  
"Just tell me!"{Just tell her you ass!}  
  
"Tell her, Nicky!"[Yeah tell her!]  
  
Nick blurted out the first thing to cross his mined as the panic of being corned by these two women in such a perilous position.  
  
"I was about to show her, but you showed up!"  
  
Realizing his fatal error, nick struggled to correct it  
  
"But you can join in too. Haha" Nick adds nervously  
  
Crap  
  
Regret instantly fill him as he was unceremoniously ripped from the shower and dragged to the kitchen[where!]{Umm, never done it there before}  
  
"Good, I thought you were going to force me to have sex wit you."  
  
"We are!"(HAHAHAHAH! God, I need some popcorn.)  
  
"But we have to have to go ..." Nick stammered nervously  
  
"... and Breakfast."  
  
"We're having that too."  
  
"Ni-Nina, H-Ha-har-h-Haru w-w-wh-what are wh-what are you doing? NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
SKSKKSKSKKkkkkkkkkkkkkKKKKkkkKKK  
  
(The FEED!)  
  
[Noo!]  
  
{Got the popcorn}  
  
(Put down that damned popcorn. Now, who the hell messed up that video feed?)  
  
[Don't look at me. I've been sitting here looking hot!]  
  
(Death glare, AND YOU?)  
  
{I was getting the popcorn.}  
  
(Well, what the fuck is going on here?)  
  
{We don't know!]  
  
(Well someone has to go check from the other side.)  
  
[WHAT!?!?}  
  
(You heard me.)  
  
(Not it)[Not it]  
  
{Not, damn it!}  
  
(Snap) {AHHH!}  
  
(Now take these and get that video back up now.)  
  
{Yes, sir!}  
  
(So Shay, how's it going?)  
  
[fine]  
  
(Ya know themagnificentsupershay is a kind of odd name)  
  
[Well yours is too]  
  
(But mine is a joke)  
  
[Not a good one]  
  
(So what do you think of this chapter so far?)  
  
[Its ok]  
  
[Want to make out?]  
  
(I can't your too young)  
  
[Oh]  
  
(Wait. snap)  
  
[What did you do?]  
  
(I just made you seventeen, I swing that kind of lumber, ya know)  
  
[Really]  
  
(So, what now?)  
  
[Want to make out?]  
  
(Why not, we've got to kill time till rebel gets the feed back up.)  
  
[Good]  
  
(Wait. click)  
  
Two hours later...  
  
{Sir, come in}  
  
(Pant Yes. pant)  
  
{The video is back up}  
  
(Good!)  
  
[Wipes mouth The video's back]  
  
{Sinkers}  
  
(What?)  
  
{You've got a hair in your teeth}  
  
(Covers mouth No I don't. um, I have to go to the bath room)  
  
[Umm, Me too]  
  
{Rolls eyes Ok}  
  
Twenty minutes later...  
  
(Rebel what's going on over there?)  
  
{Nothing, they've been sleeping since I got the feed back up}  
  
[Really]  
  
(Back to the show. click) [Yeah]  
  
(Rebel stay there and make sure that feed stays up)  
  
{Yes, sir. salutes}  
  
The trio lay fast asleep on the kitchen table; the only thing hiding their nudity was a thin layer of smeared food material.  
  
"God I love these girls"  
  
Nick planted gentle kisses on the foreheads of the girls on either side of him.  
  
"Well today was a bust, better get this mess cleaned up."  
  
After quickly cleaning the kitchen, Nick noticed and odd fury ball on the floor under the table.  
  
"Well what do we have here?"  
  
Nick eyed a adorable ferret.  
  
"come here"  
  
{get your damned hands off me!}  
  
"what the hell!"  
  
{you heard that}  
  
"wait you sound like that Rebel girl from girl from before"  
  
{yeah that's me}  
  
"So he turn you into a farret"  
  
{don't you hate him}  
  
"can't he is me"  
  
{sucks to be you}  
  
"not really, you must have missed what just happened"  
  
{no}  
  
"well then. Look knowing me your going to be here for the long haul, so relax, get comfortable, you can sleep under the sink"  
  
{UNDER THE SINK!!}  
  
"AHHHH" nick screamed as the small ferret began to maul his face.  
  
=============================  
  
well that ends it  
  
hope you like it cause that's all your getting today.  
  
To Rebel and Shay: I'm sorry if you didn't like the way I wrote you but what did you expect I did write this story.  
  
Any way it one to the next one  
  
Down the line I plan to write a really big chapter but I need a bigger cast first.  
  
Read and review, flame if you must  
  
Though since I have only gotten positive feedback, I guess that I'm doing alright  
  
Lastly I want to say go read THE BLOOD BETWEEN US is was great, plus its got Yuri action(yeah)  
  
-hack-hack-(why did you just cough up a pink, black and purple hair ball.)  
  
-Haruko, Ninamori and Shay walk into the room-  
  
"Hi ladies!" (You dog!) 


	6. not done yet

ok this is a really sad but i have to say that my story is not going to be updated to soon. all i have to say is i up to my damned eyes in homework and i just can't get to write more than five words at a time, let alone get it typed but don't faer i shall try my best to get the next chapter up asap.  
lastly i like to say all you fucking dicks that just gave thos shity assed reviews will die, and the fact that your reading this right now shows how fuck up you are. i thought this story sucked? but don't worry i know who you are and i will kill you in the mst pain full ways, i can.  
again i apologis that the next chapter will be delayed indefinately.  
if you want to help get the next chapter and all future ones get out as quickly as possible just call my english teacher mrs walsh at (225)766-3587 and tell her to lay off all that damned homework.  
  
sinserly -blackman 


	7. glorry

great new to you all the next chapter of my story should be ready for market by this weekend. its all writen and all i have to do is type and post. now dacne with joy my faithfull readers. 


	8. burmn me please

ok this is my personal staement of that i suck to high heaven. i just spent a whole day siting in front of my computer an didn't type a damned word of the next chapter of ths fic. god damn it you all should hate me so much. so in penance i shall turn my back and allow your free rain to do as you please with me. but if you will not or can not bring your self to punish me propwry i open the dooor to all flames. bring them by the droves. i deserve to burn........


	9. newchapter

Disclaimer: sorry ginax but i' stealing your show,(evil laugh 232)

Author's note: ok this is just part of the new chapter but it better than nothing

God another day begins  
Attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes our hero discovers something odd.  
_What the?!?  
I cant fell my eyes  
My face is all flat...  
And my heads all square like a...  
God NO!!  
What did you do to me?_  
  
(I made you what you wanted)  
(Power agility, and a perfect form)  
  
_Yes that's what I wanted but a perfect form ?  
  
_(think about it)

_HOW the hell is being turned into Fucking Kanti, what I wanted. I get the power and agility but this is in no way a perfect body, you sick freak!_

(yeah, now you every part of you is as hard as steel. Plus you don't have muscles to give out on you. And you can control your every move, with your new fangled sensory dealies. Beside, you haven't looked as all of your special abilities and systems)

_I'll look but if I'm not impressed its your ass_

(I really doubt that.)

_Ok let's see. Combat systems, neural net, stuff, crape, OS . ohhh nano-tech bots, trans modes, personality settings. Wait hold on I have access to a N.O. gate, o my Jesus. You incredible bastard._

(I now, isn't that so cool. And you know you have to try them out)

Suddenly the room peeled away as a fully stock gym zoomed around kanti's form

_Oh you've got to tell me how you did that. _

(Its just skill)

_Anyway back to trying me out. Now what to do first. Wait._

Reaching his hand to his screen, kanti slowly pressed into it until it gave way with a soft pop as he began to search vigorously.

"There it is"

With a swift jerk, Kanti pulled a gleaming silver katana from his head.

"Yes very nice", kanti mused as he eyed the blade just befor e returning it from whence it came.

"Now on to the combat systems"

then with a sudden jerk, kanti burst forth with a barrage of kicks and punches. Suddenly Kanti broke into a lightning chain of summersalts, ending in a flying round house, ax kick combination

"THAT, THAT was so amazing, I must do some more of these"

And the next several hours pass as Kanti tests all of his special abilities and features.

"Ok, this being kanti thing might not be so bad, but there's one thing that's missing, and it just not as fun without it"

(o that i can fix)


End file.
